bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
War
And there went another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword. ''-Revelations 6:4 '''War' is one of the four horsemen, indicated by his red skin. He is a boss which can be encountered in The Depths 1 instead of a traditional boss once the player has beaten the game for the first time (killed Mom). War appears as a red figure with huge eyes and a facial expression locked in a permanent state of rage. Unlike other horsemen, War's steed resembles a bull instead of a horse. Attacks 'Phase 1' *While mounted, he charges to the left or right and comes out on the other side, but does not stop until he has done 3 passthroughs. While charging, he will always enter the screen about 1/2 of the room height below where he left. If this distance would put him below the edge of the room, then he will come back in at the top of the room instead. *Also while mounted, he shoots out a 8 directional shot, generally right after charging. *And also while mounted he can jump into the air and place some bombs (similar to "The Tower" tarot card and "Anarchist Cookbook" item), wait for them to explode and then land. 'Phase 2' *After taking enough damage, his horse will be destroyed and he will pursue the player like Lust or Gemini. He is extremely fast, but like Gemini, will occasionally pause to catch his breath, making a "splits" pose like the one Loki uses when firing bullets. He does this randomly after you damage him. Edmund also mentioned that he will slow down if you continue to hit him. It makes the fight easier for play throughs with no speed upgrades. Alternate Colors Black:During phase 1, he leaves a troll bomb behind his path whenever he charges through the screen, and he will more frequently charge than regular War. He jumps less frequently up in the sky, but when he does, he summons 2 Mega troll bombs instead of half a dozen normal troll bombs. During Phase 2, he shoots 6 bullets when stunned (when he falls on the floor). He is also a bit bigger than the regular war. Gallery Biggest piece of shit.png Championwar.jpg War.png|War as seen ingame war_letter.png|War as shown on Isaac's last will Trivia *Using poison damage such as Bob's Rotten Head on War can cause glitches. If War takes damage while offscreen dropping bombs, he can get stuck and never return- often requiring you to restart the game. This also happens with the Candle. *War is the only horseman to have two eyes. (or any, for that matter, if you don't count the the Headless Horseman.) Bugs *On rare occasions, War can be replaced by Conquest, despite that the versus screen tells you that War is the boss whom you're about to fight. *During phase 1 it can happen, that he lands invisble and you can't see him for the rest of the fight. *If you use the Book of Belial (and possibly other similar items or tarot cards) while War teleports off screen to summon troll bombs, he may become an invisible, immobile target. Upon reaching half of his life bar, he will start chasing you as usual, but still remain invisible. (Confirmed) *If his horse is killed while he is spawning the troll bombs (like from poison), he will not return on screen. Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Boss Category:Horseman